Changing of the Guard
by Gina1982
Summary: Season three, Faith is the only living slayer, let's see what happens. Faith
1. Chapter 1 Faith

Changing of the Guard by Gina

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Faith/Cordelia

Copyright 2007

Disclaimer: I own nothing but enjoy trying to play with the characters a bit.

Feedback: yes please

Distribution: just ask

Summary: Season 3, Faith is the only living slayer; let's see what will take place.

Chapter One- Faith

Willow, Oz, Cordy, and Xander sat at a table having sodas at the bronze. "So, how is Joyce?" Xander asked, having noticed neither his girlfriend nor Willow's boyfriend had bothered to ask about Joyce Summers. It had been three months since Buffy followed Angel into hell, and he thought it rude of them not to mention such things.

"My parents talked her into doing the foster thing for teens," Willow said dryly. "I went over there yesterday, she seemed quiet but not to bad considering what happened."

The group exchanged sad looks, as Willow shivered in rememberance of Buffy being unable to kill her love and go on. She took the step that would change them all forever, she plunged the sword into herself and went in the portal behind Angel. This was a tragedy that nearly broke everyone. The Scoobies went to group therapy graciously held by a council member, who had a degree in psychology, for two months. Giles was a broken man and headed to England not to have been heard from as of yet. Joyce stayed secluded until she too sought out therapy from Sheila Rosenberg who ended up convincing the woman to take on a teen foster child. This was not to take the place of Buffy but rather to fill the void she left behind and possibly to help Joyce regain her former zeal for life. Helping a child would be the best thing to get Joyce going again, everyone hoped.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Faith shuffled her boots up the sidewalk to the Summers home. She didn't need another foster home, adults and her didn't mix well at all. Social services caught her alone in a dumpy hotel a week or so ago and she realized she had no choice. What she didn't know was the council had a hand in it but she was about to find out just how cruel fate could be to Joyce Summers, or was it?

She knocked lightly on the door to find that a middle-aged woman quickly answered it. "Hello Faith," Joyce said with a smile as she moved aside letting the girl in taking notice she had little in the way of personal belongings.

"Hey," Faith said and smiled back at the woman. "The social services goons didn't give me your name but I'm Faith Lehane." The girl visibly winced upon saying her last name as if it were a plague.

Joyce motioned for Faith to have a seat at the kitchen table and sat down a plate of food. "I wasn't sure if they properly fed kids in those places so I tried to rustle up something." Joyce said as she took a seat across from the girl. Joyce was given little information about this girl but knew she had lost her mother to drugs some time ago. Also, that her father was unknown and she'd been a problem child in the system for many years. "Oh forgive my impropriety, Joyce Summers is my name." The woman spoke with a tinge of sadness in her eyes as she watched Faith scarf down the food. She had not seen anyone eat like that since Buffy.

Faith's eyes shot up from her plate and looked the woman over. "Summers," she said in a drawl. Nice name," she covered quickly. When her watcher died a few months back, she traipsed across country in hopes of finding Buffy Summers, her sister slayer. The watcher had told her all about Buffy and Faith knew she needed help dealing with Kakistos. He was an ancient vampire who spent his summer chasing her across the country. "Do you have any kids," Faith took a shot at finding out if this was a related Summers of Buffy but the answer she got both made her fear for her life and wonder what sort of joke the God's decided to play on this poor woman.

"My daughter passed away a few months ago," Joyce said as she straightened up in her chair trying to remain composed. "Her name was Buffy."

Faith began to fidget slightly as she darted her eyes from Joyce to the front door and back to Joyce again. She wanted out of there and fast. "Faith?" Joyce questioned as she stepped next to the girl. "I know this is not going to be easy for you but I'm very easy to get along with and I would like to have you here in my home."

This one was a mystery indeed and nothing like Buffy, which made Joyce glad. She was dressed in tight leather that revealed a bit more skin than Joyce would liked to have seen and seemed a little more withdrawn than any of Buffy's friends. Joyce shook her head in remembrance that Buffy acquired some strange friends during her tenure as slayer. Joyce was proud of her daughter for being part of such a sacred duty but part of her was still bitter at Buffy. Slayer or not, wanting to die rather than fulfill your sacred duty was the easy way out, and this is what made her think of all of this. The look on Faith's face told Joyce she was trying to take the easy way out of something and Joyce tried her best to give comforting words that might help the girl decide not to bolt out of the house. "Finish off the fries there and I'll just go out there and lock up my car," Joyce offered tentatively and walked out the kitchen door.

Faith's mind tried to wrap around what was happening. She wanted no part of being friendly to anyone, never had been and didn't plan on it now but here was the mother of a slayer wanting to accept her. She knew Joyce would turn cold as soon as she found out what Faith was and she'd be home free then. This happy home life was cramping her style and that wasn't cool.

How Joyce was going to find out her identity, Faith did not bargain for. She heard a scream from outside and instinctively ran out of the house. She saw none other than Kakistos with Joyce up in the air. "Faith," the vampire with cloven-hoofed hands and feet hissed in a guttural growl.

"Your fight is with me, let her go!" Faith said but fear showed all over her face. She watched helplessly as he killed her watcher and now he was about to kill another human being.

Faith was berating herself for being such a lousy slayer when a guy ran up the road. "Fuck!" She yelled. She knew another person was about to be in harm's way.

Faith knew she had to do something quickly or another death would be on her hands. Instinctively she kicked the vampire hard in the back of the knee, which made him wobble. She then forearmed him in the stomach and he doubled over. Kakistos wasn't expecting this but had sense enough to retaliate quickly. "Watch her die Faith!" He threw Joyce through the air hoping to knock her out or kill her as she hit the paved road but Xander caught her inches from the street.

Faith's eyes filled with rage as she began to fight with Kakistos. Xander got Joyce back inside the house quickly, though he did not seem to pleased to learn a new slayer was in town. Once Joyce regained her composure, she looked out the window and saw that the vampire was beating Faith down. She grabbed a small sword that Buffy had left in the corner. "Faith!" Joyce yelled and tossed the sword with a trembling hand. She hoped that Faith would catch it in time. Faith swiftly caught the sword and spun it around then drove it through Kakistos' chest.

A thick silence fell upon the three who were standing after the brief moment of chaos. Faith started to turn towards the road to leave but remembered her things were in the home. Normally she wouldn't worry about personal belongings but she had a few smaller weapons, her leather jacket and cigarettes in there so turned towards the door figuring to collect them and be on her way. "I'll just get this stuff and," Xander cut Faith off with an icy cold tone that matched his stare.

"Get your things and leave! Joyce doesn't need this and neither do we! One slayer loss is enough for us all!" Xander bellowed in a furious tone.

"Don't sweat it, that is what I was gonna do but I won't take any lip from a fucking boy!" Faith's ill-mannered temper flashed out fast. Joyce took note of that, as she stood trembling outwardly but brave inwardly. She had to do this, for Buffy.

"Xander Harris, you leave this house right now and do not come back until you can speak to my foster child in a proper tone!" He looked at Joyce and knew just how brave this woman really was.

He hung his head and walked out the door planning to find a way to fix Joyce's predicament. "I'll be on my way Mrs. S." Faith too turned for the door but Joyce placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"Faith you saved my life tonight. At least let me repay you with a nice place to sleep and some good food." Joyce offered bravely though she truly didn't know that she could handle getting to close to another slayer yet something compelled her to be strong and assist the young girl.

"Your life wouldn't have been in danger if I hadn't been dragged here." Faith retorted in her gruff macho tone.

"Sure it would have, I live on a hellmouth," Joyce responded softly. "At least stay the night Faith and have some breakfast in the morning. We can talk after we've had some sleep."

Faith looked into Joyce's soft eyes that held so much kindness and love but a great deal of pain. They reminded her slightly of her watchers eyes, not in color but in kindness. "Yeah ok but don't count on me to much Mrs. S. cause I've been alone most of my life and I don't need anyone now." Faith spoke securing her emotional walls up tight with her biting attitude but Joyce saw right through it and vowed to herself that she would help this girl because everyone deserved to be cared for in their life.


	2. Chapter 2 Dead Man's Party

Chapter Two- Dead Man's Party

Joyce arrived home after spending a few hours at work. Having convinced Faith to stay just a few days longer was no easy accomplishment but she managed to get the job done. Joyce wanted Faith around for a personal reason but hoped that maybe she could help her out in the process. "Faith?" She called, as she entered the living room and heard loud music shut off.

"Yeah Ms. S, I'm still here," Faith replied from the top of the stairs. "I did what you said," she continued speaking with a motion for Joyce to go up the stairs. "What's that?"

Joyce held out a mask given to her by a friend at the art gallery. "This is a Nigerian mask given to me by a lady I know at the art gallery named Pat." Joyce said proudly, as they entered Faith's room.

"Cool, do you work in the art field?" Faith said, as she recalled to Joyce that when she was younger and was having a bad time of things, drawing or painting took her mind away from things.

Joyce beamed at this prospect, Buffy was never into art, and maybe she would gain some advantage in gaining the teen's trust with having something in common. "I own an art gallery," Joyce said with a smile on her face. The smile quickly turned into a frown when Faith showed her the revealing leather outfits she'd picked up that day.

"That's great," Faith said trying not to return the smile. "I got a couple cd's too, I hope it's ok," Faith pointed to the small stereo that sat on the dresser of the spare bedroom in the Summers house. Joyce had offered her Buffy's room but Faith felt that would be too wiggy so she chose the smaller spare room.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night Faith went out on patrol. Joyce had tried phoning Giles that day to tell him of the new slayer in hopes of getting some help in way of training for Faith but no luck thus far. She walked through a quiet neighborhood then heard something. "Over there!" It was a woman speaking into a walkie-talkie with the guy she met her first night in Sunnydale. This time, he was fighting a vampire.

As she drew closer, she saw a couple other people joining in the fray. They weren't fairing so well, so she stepped in quickly disposing of the creature. "Name's Faith," she said with a smirk as she held out her hand to help a fallen redhead girl up from the ground. "Willow Rosenberg," the girl said in a scared voice.

"Cordelia Chase and if you are who I think you are, it's about damn time you got here." Cordy said then firmly shook the slayer's hand. She casually sized her up to see if she had to worry about competition looks and dress wise. She dressed like a slut was Cordy's conclusion but not to bad looking at all. She would teach her the ropes and put her in place quickly once they got to school, if the girl planned to go to school.

"Oz," the quiet boy said simply, as he shook her hand.

"Xander Harris," Xander said, and hoped that she wouldn't expose him for not telling of her existence.

"Yeah I heard the name when Ms. S scolded you last night for trying to kick me outta her house." Faith said, and judging by the looks of his companions, she'd scored a blow as planned.

"Xander!" Willow and Cordy shouted in unison. "Why didn't you tell us that a slayer was staying with Joyce and could be out here helping? We could have all been killed," Willow finished the tirade on her own.

"I didn't say anything because she's not Buff and never will be!" He shouted angrily. "She has no right to move in Buffy's home with Buffy's mother and think she can be friends with Buffy's friends!"

"Faith grabbed Xander by the shirt collar and lifted him in the air. "Would your precious Buffy have done this to ya boy?" The Scoobies stood looking on in silence. It was easy to see that this one definitely had a short fuse. "Listen little boy, I ain't interested in takin' Buffy's mom away or her friends for that matter. Fact is, I was thee slayer before she killed herself thanks to some moron who decided to bring her back to life after she died! So get that through your pea brain of a head and stay the hell out of my way!" Faith shouted angrily, as she threw Xander to the ground and walked off.

"Oz," Willow said softly.

"I'll go with hot head here," he turned after Xander and Cordy, as Willow ran after Faith.

- - - - - - - - -

Faith heard a scream as she was turning down Revello drive having finished patrol. She knew what she needed; a drink and good lay for the night. Home life sucked was her train of thought, as she raced towards the redhead who was being attacked by a zombie looking thing. Deep down, a family and place to call home was what she always wanted but something felt off about being so easily fitted into the Summers family and home. "Run!" Faith shouted, as she kicked the thing off her.

"Faith," Willow shrieked as it came back up at her from behind. Faith knocked it away and raced to the house with Willow.

As they barged in the door, Joyce and Pat sat in the living room with a young girl. "Faith, this is Dawn," Joyce smiled. "She's my second and last child for now."

"Hey D," Faith called, as she sprinted up the stairs followed by Willow who gave Joyce the, it's slayer stuff nod. "What was that thing?" Faith asked as she opened her window and lit a cigarette.

"Well, it, um, I saw this man run over it and, and, well then it got back up and um, you saw the rest." Willow babbled nervously.

"Yeah well I guess I'll take ya home then go back and kill it," Faith said in a monotone voice, as she stood up.

"It looked like a zombie Faith and maybe we need to find out how to kill those things," Willow lowered her head.

"How we gonna do that," Faith tossed her cigarette out the window as she spoke. "I have no watcher."

"Well maybe I can look on the computer and then maybe we can all convince Giles to come back and be your watcher." Willow offered quietly, as she fidgeted nervously.

"Ok whatever floats your boat," Faith said then sat back on the bed. "So, look I'm sorry if you all think I'm hornin in on B's turf but the fact is this is a hellmouth and I'm just doin' my job. You all don't have to like nor associate yourselves with me in anyway y'know?"

"Xander will come around," Willow said hopefully. "I'll just phone the house and stay here, Joyce won't mind and I can walk home early enough to get ready for school. This way you won't have to get back out in the night or anything."

Faith turned towards the stairs as the door open again. "Sure Red, whatever ya want."

"I think that's Cordy," Willow said, as the cheerleader strutted up the stairs.

"I just wanted to stop and apologize for Xander's bad behavior," Cordy looked inside the room and saw that Willow was already there.

"Don't sweat it C," Faith said not used to having so much attention paid to her. "It's no big."

"Well I for one am glad we have a slayer around. This means I can get back to my normal life," Cordy said and looked at Willow. "Are we bunking here like old times?"

"You two can sleep here," Faith headed for the door as she spoke. "I'll take the couch." She closed the door behind her before either teen could protest.

"She's way different from Buffy," Cordy commented. "A little rude to boot."

"You and she should get along nicely then," Willow said, as she rolled over on the bed to make room for Cordy. "I miss Buffy so bad Cordy," she murmured just as sleep was about to overcome her.

"Me too Willow," Cordy said softly then turned off the small lamp on the bedside stand.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Having successfully got Faith to go to school that next morning, Joyce decided to have a little get together to help her ease into Sunnydale life. She was glad that Willow was eager to invite a few people from school. Xander even came to the little dinner, as did many others, some Willow didn't even know but that was all good she hoped. "So Mr. Harris," Joyce spoke quietly. "Now that you see Faith is not Buffy by any means, are you playing nice?"

Faith was a drop-dead gorgeous girl for sure, Xander thought. He had to admit that he was slightly warming up to her but refused to get to close or help her in any way. "I dunno Joyce, it's just so hard. Where is she anyhow?"

Joyce looked over the room of dancing teens and didn't see Faith. Just then, the doors burst open and zombies flooded into the house. They grabbed and tried to kill people in a swift manner. "Faith!" Joyce shouted, as she ran for the stairs.

Faith pulled away from a guy that she had just finished a quick romp with. She then told him to get dressed and not say a word. She raced towards the stairs and saw the zombies coming. "Fuck," she said, as Oz pointed at the mask that hung on the wall near the bottom of the stairs.

Joyce's friend Pat grabbed it up right away. She put it on and turned into this ugly demon. "Jackpot!" Willow shouted then snapped a picture, and ran up the stairs before a zombie could grab her. "I need someone to keep them out of here," she said, as someone shoved Joyce and the young girl, Dawn in the room with her.

"Run everyone!" Xander shouted, as Faith continued a losing battle with the zombie demon.

"I found it!" Willow shouted, as she opened the door but a zombie raced in and grabbed Joyce. "The mask contains the power of the Ovu Mobani demon which means evil eye. Apparently sometime in the night last night, all these zombies rose from the grave."

While Willow was speaking, the demon managed to get Faith down on the floor. "Get to the good stuff Will!" Xander shouted in an effort to rush his friend.

"You have to get it in the eyes." Willow said having realized that she was wasting precious time.

Faith took a lucky shot and plunged her sword into the eyes of the demon just as it was about to finish her off. "Thanks red," Faith said, as Oz and Cordy made their way to the gang.

"Well now that the creatures are gone," Joyce said looking at Faith. "I'd suggest we call it an early night plus you all have school tomorrow."

As everyone filed out of the room, Joyce looked at Buffy's picture on the wall. "Buffy Darling, someday I do hope they all understand why we did what we did if indeed they find out." With a worried smile on her face, Joyce Summers headed off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Angel

Chapter Three- Angel

Faith walked near Angel's mansion late at night. She had nearly finished a rough patrol in which Xander was her only help for the evening. Cordy had chose to go to the art showing at Joyce's gallery, Willow was Oz sitting as it was werewolf time and though she would have rather gone alone, Xander agreed to accompany her. Xander did open up somewhat though, how badly it hurt him to know that Buffy picked dying with a vampire over life, family, and friends not to mention her duty to protect the world. Faith flinched inwardly when Xander mentioned Buffy being the protector. Faith knew without a doubt that if Buffy were alive, she would be considered more of a second-rate slayer by Buffy's friends than she was now.

She truly wasn't expecting anything from this gang, especially friendship. The only thing she did wish they could understand was this was her job now and if she worked hard she could do it as good as Buffy did. Willow seemed to get that fact as she did eagerly help her the other night and Cordy was all too willing to accept any slayer just so she didn't have to participate in world-saving events. Oz was quiet though and Faith hadn't figured him out just yet. Xander, well they started on a rough patch. Though it still wasn't smooth, Faith felt a little more confident he was turning around slightly.

After being bloodied pretty good in a battle with six vampires, Faith walked Xander home. She had decided to stay out a bit longer to try to cure her restlessness. She'd heard of a good club near the old mansion and thought maybe she could grab a drink and score a quickie from girl or guy; gender was of no matter to the dark-haired beauty. As she turned away from the mansion, a flashing light inside the otherwise pitch-dark home caught her eye.

"No rest for the slayer," Faith said and shrugged her shoulders. She walked over to the window and strained her eyes. She thought she saw a figure lying on the floor. She strained her eyes to see, then the figure tried to get up but couldn't. "Hey!" She called loudly and knocked hard on the window.

"Buffy," Angel's voice called in a hoarse whisper that quivered as much as his body was.

- - - - - - - -

Willow looked around the library office where Giles had left very few books, none of major importance she knew. She had hoped Joyce would be successful in contacting the man but no luck so far. She knew Faith needed help; they all did because a slayer couldn't function alone and she wasn't equipped to handle it all. As she turned around to leave the area and check on Oz, she almost screamed. A young well-dressed man stood before her. "Hello, I'm Wesley Windham-price," he said and offered Willow his hand to shake.

"W-W-What are you doing here?" Willow said, as Oz growled from his cage.

"I'm the librarian, a little young I know but I do have a college degree," the man smiled. "Saw an add and took the chance so here I am." He looked studiously at Oz and Willow scrambled for a quick answer to satisfy the man. "Seeing as you have a wolf in the library and are not choosing to run from the diabolical creature, I'm going to be up front with you." Wesley straightened up his collar proudly. "I'm looking for a young lady by the name of Faith Lehane, might you be of some assistance?"

"I-I-I-It's a little late but I can see that she gets here in the morning." Willow offered the stiff upper-lipped man in way of explanation. She thought she should warn Faith that she had a watcher before she met him and it was almost midnight.

"Very well then," the man said dismissively. "I'd suggest you alert her as to that wolf's presence as well," he said in an arrogant tone of voice, as he walked out of the library.

- - - - - - - -

Faith made her way inside the dark mansion glad that Cordelia had taken the time to fill her in briefly on what happened with Angelus and Angel earlier that day. Now here she stood in the center of the mansion staring down at a trembling vampire. "Buffy," he said softly and lifted his hand to hers. "Buffy help me please."

Angel strained his eyes hard to see clearly but couldn't. All he knew is he could sense a slayer presence and knew Buffy was there to help him get better. "Are you Angelus," Faith asked, as she turned a small lamp on. This caused him to flinch and put his hands up over his face.

Angel coiled up in a tight ball as he remembered how Buffy ran him through with a sword. He knew she had to do it but the fact that she did it was killing him. He knew she had to choose her slayer duty over him but it hurt nonetheless. Why he was back here rather than still in hell, was beyond him though, and he was frightened, more frightened then he'd ever been as vampire or human. Blood tears dripped down his face as he shook and his breathing became quick and heavy. He felt like a small child needing comfort but none was coming from Buffy. "Buffy," he choked out between ragged breaths.

Faith's eyes grew wide as she pondered the implications of this. The man who Buffy followed into a hellish grave because she had to slay him in order to save the world was back. "Hey Angel," she said softly and reached out to touc his hand.

He knew that husky voice didn't belong to Buffy yet felt comforted by it. Maybe it would be easier gaining help from someone who didn't kill him though he did want to know if Buffy was all right. He knew it had to hurt her for what she'd done also but his soul felt so alone and empty. It felt so frightened at the things he went through while in hell, things he would probably take to his grave whenever he was blessed to have one.

- - - - - - - - - -

Willow had just finished introducing Wesley to the gang when Faith came through the library doors. She looked tired to say the least and not in the mood for surprises. "Faith I presume," Wesley said, as he shook her hand. "I'm Wesley Windham-price, I have been sent by the council to become your new watcher."

"Hey Wes," Faith said as she looked passed the man to the gang. She knew she needed to speak with one of them about Angel's return but wasn't sure which one nor how to go about it. "Queen C, can I see you in private a minute?" Faith asked, not listening to the long-winded man's monotone voice, as he continued speaking to her.

"Sure, Anything to get out of here," Cordelia said as she gave Xander a quick smile.

The two teens walked into a restroom, which was surprisingly empty. "Look, I'm not one for big talk or anything but I think that souled vampire is back." Faith said not pulling any punches. She had decided that, Cordy would be the best choice considering the closeness of the others to Buffy.

"What!" Cordy raised her voice to match the shock which emanated on her face.

"Yeah, I saw him at the mansion last night. I thought you guys needed to know and maybe we could all go see what the sitch is with him tonight." Faith said wishing she had a cigarette about now.

"I don't think we need to tell Xander until we find something more out," Cordy advised. "He will go ballistic."

"Whatever," Faith said nonchalantly. "You can decide all that deal, just meet me at sunset." She then turned and left the school to get some much-needed sleep.

Cordy stood there perplexed for a few minutes before she sauntered back into the library. "Faith left, I'm guessing she will see you tomorrow." She said to a rather upset looking watcher who wasn't so bad looking at all.

- - - - - - - - -

Xander and Oz sat at the Bronze later that evening waiting for the girls. "Xan," Oz said softly, as he pointed out the two girls who had checked them out earlier.

"That figures," Xander shrugged his shoulders. "Once we're attached, girls look at us."

"They don't seem to be together though," Oz pointed out. He liked Willow a lot but figured it was all right to look.

"Guess not," Xander said, as he returned the smile the blonde had given him though not liking the attitude Oz was taking while dating his best friend.

Oz got up from the table and walked up to get drinks where the girl who was staring at him was seated. At the same time, the blonde moved over to Xander taking notice of his disapproving look at Oz. "Men can be such pigs can't they?" The girl offered as she pointed at Oz. "Minus you it seems; I'm Anya."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Are you sure?" Willow babbled as the three teens made their way to the mansion. "Xander told us the spell to resoul him failed, and-" Faith opened the door to the mansion and walked in. The site of Angel lying on the floor trembling cut Willow's babbling short.

Willow looked at Cordy who cautiously knelt down beside Angel. "Get him some blood," Cordy called back seeing the pain in his eyes and knew it was for sure Angel.

"Delia," Angel said softly recognizing the voice. "Willow," he said not making any eye contact with either woman. "Where's Buffy?"

The three women looked at each other when he asked of Buffy, none wanted to speak. "I-I-I-I'll get the blood." Willow said and rushed out of the mansion at top speed before either girl could stop her.


	4. Chapter 4 Homecoming

Chapter 4- Homecoming

Two weeks had passed since the ordeal with the monsters. Faith and Willow had been taking turns keeping watch over Angel, as Cordy was busy running for queen. They had decided not to tell Joyce and the guys of Angel's arrival just yet, or him of Buffy's death. Willow had convinced him that everything would be explained once he was better. "So are you going to vote for Cordy?" Willow asked Oz as the two came back from having their pictures taken.

"Nobody else I'm friends with is running," he said in his monotone voice.

"I think we've got some kind of military operation here in Sunnydale," Xander said with a gleam in his eyes, as he stepped up to his best friend and the now boyfriend he didn't trust so much. "I saw these two guys not far from the park last night, in a van and it looked like they had some heavy duty equipment."

"Who cares," Cordy said, as she strutted up to the gang. She briefly scaned the room for Faith but didn't see her. "Faith not coming to school again?"

"I think she'd best get here," Wesley snapped. His new charge had all but avoided him since his arrival in town and he had done everything but report her to the council to try to cajole her into having daily meetings.

"Delia," Xander frowned. "This holier than thou attitude you've got going on really sucks."

"Xander I'm running for a coveted high school title!" Cordy snapped angrily with a frown on her face. "I'm not the one making buddies with some strange new girl, that would be you moron!"

"I wouldn't have to talk to other people if you paid me more attention," Xander snapped back.

"Don't you dare blame this on me!" Cordelia huffed angrily, took Xander's ring off and threw it at him then stomped off down the hall.

"It looks like you screwed yourself again X-man," Faith chuckled, as she walked up to the open-mouthed group.

As the school day bustled onward with homecoming campaigns in full swing, Faith was distracted for most of the day. She too had noticed Xander becoming friendly with some new girl and hoped he wasn't planning to cheat on Cordelia but that didn't matter anymore, as the couple hadn't spoke since earlier that morning. That was the least of her worries however. She wasn't certain how the gang would handle Angel coming to Homecoming with her. The two had discussed him showing himself and decided why not at the dance.

- - - - - - -

Later that night, a vampire called Mr. Trick, gathered a band of slayer hunters at his mansion. He was calling his big event Slayerfest '98. Among those present were: Frawley, a human hunter with a rifle and a set of bear traps; Lyle and Candy Gorch, who were married vampires; Frederick and Hans Gruenshtahler, German brothers who had been tracking Faith's every move for the last three days; and Kulak, a yellow-skinned demon with jagged blades inside his forearms. Mr. Trick hoped this Slayerfest would be the end of Faith and the rumored other possible slayer who may be in hiding.

Meanwhile, at Angel's mansion, Willow and Faith had decided the time was right to tell Angel the truth. Both women feared what would happen once he found out but Faith was prepared with weapons should she need them and had made Willow fully aware of the fact that she would stake him if necessary.

Willow was glad to see that Angel seemed better then the first time she saw him and was regaining his strength as well as his sensibility. She did wonder how much longer this would last. "Angel," Willow said softly, as Faith gave him some blood they got from the butcher shop.

"Just get right to it," Angel said cringing on the inside but managed to hold up a brave front outwardly.

Willow gently placed her arm around the broody vampire and looked to the outspoken slayer to do the deed. "Fang, B couldn't handle what she did to you and she took her own life with the sword then dove in the dimension after you."

Angel stared blankly at the two girls with uncertain but compassionate looks on their faces. He burst into fits of laughter as he looked at them. "Nice try, Buffy would never do such a thing! That's a great joke Willow." Angel said but knew, by the looks on their faces, this was no joke. He sunk to his knees and placed his chin in his hands. "Why, what happened, how could she," he began to tremble as Willow tried to comfort him.

"Angel we don't know really," Willow said sadly. "It was hard on all of us and we all had to go to therapy and," she looked to Faith for help but the slayer just stood there placidly.

Angel was losing control fast having to fight off his game face that briefly appeared twice as he cried. "Get out now!" he shrieked at the teens. "Both of you just go!"

"Red," Faith looked at Willow as if to say give him some time and Willow followed the slayer out of the mansion.

- - - - - - - -

"I so don't believe this, it is improper for the homecoming queen to not have a date to the dance! Can you believe Xander Harris; he ran right out and got a date with that new girl!" Cordy huffed as she, Faith, Willow and Oz entered the school on the day of the big dance.

"Well Faith here is dateless," Oz said quietly. He didn't know about Angel but indeed Faith knew she was dateless as the brooding vampire surely would not be ready for his coming out party.

Cordy and Willow looked at the young man with sarcasm on their faces. "Oz this is important," Willow said. "It's not the time for you to speak more words at once then ever before."

"It'd be a statement for sure," Faith laughed and winked at Cordy who seemed rather uncomfortable. She had grown close to the slayer in the last couple of weeks, more so then she ever was with Buffy. She contemplated briefly as to why that was and shook her head.

"You know what," Cordy lifted her head high as she normally carried herself in that fashion. "Let's do it, it will go down as a more memorable queen crowning for certain. Actually probably thee most memorable in the history of the school!"

"It'll be one for the ages," Oz said quietly and laughed. He had noticed Faith and Willow seeming to bond a bit and could tell the dark-haired beauty would swing either way so wanted that notion as far away from Willow as possible. Sure, he had a reason for what he was doing but at least Cordy would have a date.

"Xander is going to love this," Cordy said sarcastically, as she looked Faith over. "Do you have something formal to wear?"

- - - - - - -

Mr. Trick was seated in his mansion watching Faith on his monitor and reporting to the German brothers on where to go. He hadn't been able to locate another slayer and assumed that maybe she was dead. He had sent Lyle and Candy to the school to run interference should the slayer make it there at some point during the dance. Frawley was to drive the limo that was to escort Cordy and Faith to the dance. Kulak was on stand by in the woods and the German brothers moved into a more neutral position where they could get to the school or the woods in a speedier time. Mr. Trick was proud of himself for having planned such a mission and was certain nothing could go wrong. "Faith will be history soon and my boss, Kakistos, will be avenged!"

A call came in from the limo, "this is Frawley. There is a petit short blonde with the slayer. I think we've got two slayers boss!"

There was a mix up and Cordy ended up in the limo with Anya, rather than Faith who was waiting at the school. The German brothers had put a bug in what was supposed to be Faith's corsage but she had graciously given it to Anya earlier in the day as Xander clumsily had forgotten to get her one. Mr. Trick noticed the corsage must have been switched from Faith to the blonde as he watched his monitor. He assumed she had switched dates at the last minute and now Cordy would be going with the other slayer.

"This so does not look like the school," Cordy snapped after being in a silent limo ride with Anya.

Anya walked over to a table that was set up with a VCR and TV and pushed the play button. "Welcome to Slayerfest '98 ladies!" Mr. Trick's voice boomed as the equipment exploded.

"We are so much in trouble," Cordy gasped, as Frawley leapt out and grabbed hold of her.

"Make a move slayer and the queen dies!" He shouted with laughter.

Cordy stuck him hard between the legs with the heel of her shoe. The two promptly hit the ground as Cordy's heel broke off her shoe. "I'm no slayer you fool!" Anya hissed not wanting to blow her demon cover. She saw no other choice because Kulak had jumped out of the shadows prepared to slice her with his blades.

Meanwhile, Mr. Trick saw things were going wrong. He placed a call and told the vampires to hunt down the slayer who should be inside the school. Also, the Gruenshtahler brothers would be there quickly to assist them. His demeanor was none to happy at these events and as he watched the struggle in the woods, he knew he indeed did not have another slayer. "Damn it!" Mr. Trick howled angrily, as he prepared to go into hiding to create another plan should these idiots fail him.

- - - - - - -

Everyone at the school was looking for Cordy and Anya as the two vampires entered. Nobody was aware that Anya and Cordy managed to get away from the bladed demon and knock Frawley into one of his bear traps. The two were in a sprint for the school with Kulak hot on their trail but a figure from behind quickly disposed of the demon by beheading him then proceeded to follow the two girls towards the school.

"I'm gonna call the limo company," Faith suggested wondering how on earth Anya ended up in the limo that never picked her up.

"It would serve you right you twit," Wesley chided Xander. "Women hopping never gets one anywhere."

"I wasn't women hopping," Xander tried to defend himself, as the two men heard what sounded like a struggle near the library.

Candy had jumped out of the library and grabbed Faith from behind, as she was about to make the call. Faith quickly flipped Candy off her back and sent her flying into the opposite wall. As the two young men rounded the corner, Faith was completing a series of kicks to the vampire then quickly dusted her to find that Lyle was raging mad with his sights set on her.

As Cordy and Anya burst into the school and ran down the hall screaming for Faith, Willow staked Lyle before he could get to Faith. "We've been tracked!" Cordy shouted as the onlookers observed her state of dirtiness and crumpled clothing.

Faith looked at the women for a minute. "Gimme those," she quickly grabbed the corsages and ran down the hall as the German brothers entered the school. Their tracking devices lead them to a room as Faith bunched up the two corsages in toilet paper, which caused the brothers to miss their target and they turned then shot each other rather than her.

- - - - - - - - -

Cordelia Chase was soon announced homecoming queen of 1998 but didn't look all to thrilled. She was not in the state of dress of a queen, makeup was coming off, and mud splotched all over her, not to mention her shoes were heel free now. "Hey Queen C," Faith smiled at the somber young lady. "You won, get that chin up and let's dance."

"Look at me Faith," Cordy said with questioning eyes.

"Yeah I see ya C," Faith again smiled, as she lead Cordy to the dance floor to a thunderous round of applause.

As the others joined in on the final dances, Cordy looked into the chocolate brown eyes of the slayer. She was quickly realizing why she didn't mind going to the dance with Faith and it shocked her. "You know Faith; I think I learned a very good lesson tonight." Cordy said as she relaxed in Faith's embrace.

"What's that C?" Faith questioned wanting nothing more then to plant a kiss on Ms. Chase right then and there.

"Material things aren't so important; life is thee single most important thing there is. Maybe I'm growing up." Cordy said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Yeah maybe so," Faith returned the smile then gently kissed the homecoming queen with no resistance from the beautiful brunette.

"Angel!" Xander hissed, as he turned his head away from the two women who were kissing.


	5. Chapter 5 Monsters

Chapter Five- Monsters

"So are you and Faith like, um, you know, an item now?" Willow asked Cordelia, as they sat at the lunch table.

"I'm not sure what you would call it exactly but I had a great time minus the terrorist activity." Cordy replied, as Oz sat down quietly with the girls. "Not to mention that a two-hundred dollar pair of shoes was ruined! Where is she anyhow?"

"I saw her in the library with her watcher," Oz said, as Xander joined them.

"I'm surprised you're sitting with us," Willow said snidely. Xander had barely spoken to the girls since he found out about Angel. The only thing that stopped him from telling Joyce was Faith threatening his life.

"Maybe I shouldn't be," Xander barked. "What are you keeping from Oz and I today and why aren't you upset Oz?"

"Faith is the slayer, she makes the calls." Oz said in his normal flat tone.

"Hey guys," Faith said, as she strolled up to the gang. "I wore Wes out in a training session so maybe he'll back off for a day or two."

"You all are acting so normal and it's pissing me off!" Xander slammed his fist on the table then pushed his chair back and turned to leave. "Buffy is gone and Angel isn't! Doesn't anyone else find that rather upsetting?"

"Matter of fact, fang does." Faith retorted as she sat next to Cordy, who looked bored out of her mind. "Matter of fact, everyone does but they're dealing."

"He'll be all right," Willow said in a small voice, not certain if she believed her own words.

- - - - - - - -

Joyce had just hung up the phone when Faith and Wesley entered the kitchen that evening. She had a smile on her face that Faith hadn't seen since her arrival. "Hey Ms. S. I wanted you to meet my watcher." Faith said with a frown.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Ms. Summers. I am Wesley Windham Price and seeing as Faith will be staying with you, I thought it appropriate that we might hold conferences here when needed. I find it improper to have an adult man fraternizing privately with such a vibrant young girl as Faith."

Faith smirked at Joyce who had a questioning look on her face. Joyce knew Faith well enough to know that she had probably done something to make the young man uncomfortable. "Certainly, let me just go get us some dinner. I was cooking it before you came in." Joyce excused herself quickly, having decided she would need to speak to Faith later.

"Why don't you go in the kitchen and help out Joyce, I'm gonna step out for a smoke." Faith laughed as she walked out of the house and saw Willow coming up the walk. "Hey Red," Faith smiled at the teen, who still was eager to help in any way she could.

"Hey Faith," Willow returned the smile. "I went to see Angel and he's not dealing with things to well yet but has some books. I told him you weren't too fond of your watcher and he offered me the books to help you and said he would help too."

"Sounds good Red," Faith lit her cigarette as she instinctively watched the street. "It's been sorta quiet here huh."

"That's not usually a good thing and Angel suggested that maybe the leader of the homecoming terrorism was up to something." Willow offered still smiling. She truly wanted to get to know the slayer, to offer her help and friendship the same as she did Buffy and hoped Faith would accept it from her. "So, where's Cordy?"

"I dunno Red, it's no big though. Me and serious relationships don't mix y'know? Come in and have some dinner with us," Faith said. It was obvious to even Willow that she did not want to continue this line of conversation.

As the two girls walked back inside, they overheard Wesley saying something about Buffy is doing good. Both looked at each other then dismissed it to him assuring Joyce that she was in a better place. "Ms. S. Red is havin' dinner with us too," Faith said, as someone knocked at the door. "I guess queen C is too."

- - - - - -

As Faith walked Willow and Cordy home, three orange monstrous creatures jumped out at them. Faith did a sweeping kick that knocked two off balance long enough for her to kill one with her crossbow as Willow managed to get the other. The third creature picked Cordy up and spewed an orange liquid at her but Faith knocked it off its feet and Willow connected with the crossbow. "Good shot Red!" Faith exclaimed and gave Willow a high-five.

"Good shot?" Cordy looked furious. "I was almost eaten by that thing and all you can say is good shot? I thought we had a thing going."

"If we have a thing going C, act like it. Don't brush me off in the halls at school and pay me attention in private!" Faith hissed glad to have finally spoke her mind on Cordy's treatment of her during school that day.

"This is all new to me Faith, give me a break." Cordy said and stomped into her house.

"She'll come around," Willow said, as she looked Faith over. Everyone looked at the brunette beauty that oozed passionate energy so Willow felt it was harmless to look.

"You wishin' you were in Cordy's place Red?" Faith said with a smile and flash of her chocolate brown eyes.

Willow looked down at the ground with reddening cheeks. "Um, well, she'll come around. She's different, more stuck up and um, Oz is good to me."

"Yeah it's all good Red," Faith put her hand on Willow's arm and turned Willow towards her house.

- - - - - -

As Faith quietly entered the Summers house, she noticed Dawn was still up. Dawn was a cute little girl, no more than twelve years old Faith figured. "D, whacha doin' still up?"

"Faith, I thought Buffy was dead." Dawn said in a hushed voice. "That man was telling Ms. Summers that she was doing well at Giles' place."

Faith stood there in utter shock. Surely Dawnie must have heard wrong but if not, that made these people bigger monsters than anything she'd ever fought. "I'm sure it was nothing D." Faith said and headed for Joyce's room with a plan.

"Ms. S, D was awake when I got home," Faith said and turned on the light as Joyce awoke. "She's gone off to bed now but I wanted to tell you something that you might not take to well."

Joyce quickly looked the slayer over to make certain she wasn't bleeding or injured badly. "Of course," she moved over on the bed but Faith didn't sit down.

"Turns out that Angel is alive," Faith gauged the woman's expression, which was shocked then quickly turned to sadness. "Seems the powers that be needed him alive for some reason and funny thing is, he can't remember B offing herself and diving in that dimension after him."

Joyce fought hard to collect her thoughts but it seemed the slayer's cold eyes were shooting a hole right through her. "It's probably best he can't remember don't you think Faith?" Joyce said having collected her calm-toned voice. "I'd rather not see him, if you don't mind letting him know. It would be too hard to handle."

"Yeah I bet it would," Faith said not hiding her anger at all. She smelled a rat in the house and it wasn't her or little Dawnie.


	6. Chapter 6 Vacation

Chapter Six- Vacation

Faith awoke that next morning with her mind in a fog. She believed beyond all doubt that Buffy was alive. The question was where to find her and how to go about it. She knew better than to include the gang in this little adventure because her belief had a chance of being wrong. Faith didn't want to hurt Buffy's friends more than her watcher and Joyce already had. At the thought of the word, watcher, she concluded that if Wesley was involved, Buffy's own watcher had to be involved as well as probably the entire council. "Phone Bill," Faith said aloud then quietly got up from the bed.

- - - - - - - - -

None of the gang had seen Faith all day and dropped by the house. "Hi Joyce," Cordy said with a smile. "Is Faith around?"

"No Cordelia," Joyce said flatly. "I was hoping one of you had seen her but seeing as that is not the case, I'm going to have to call the police."

"Police," Xander echoed.

"Yes, someone has stolen my bank card and withdrawn a sizable sum of money from it." Joyce was a little hurt but a lot angry.

"I thought she was just mad at me for how I handled our new, um, whatever it is we were getting into." Cordy said with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Wait Joyce," Willow offered quickly. "Faith had a secret mission and I wasn't aloud to tell. She's just outside of town and, I know she doesn't have any money because I gave her five bucks this morning. She asked me not to tell anyone about it because it's like really dangerous."

Xander knew his best friend was lying but decided not to call her on it just now. "Oh, that would explain why Wes wasn't around today," he quickly added. "I guess they're um, bonding maybe."

Cordy and Oz looked at the two long time friends before they caught on to what was going on. "Well then, why don't we all keep Joyce company and wait and by all means, call the police since you were robbed," Cordy exclaimed. Something told her Faith did take the money but she couldn't quite figure out why. Cordy was unsure if she should ask Wesley but decided to keep it to herself. She then wondered if Faith maybe just blew town but knew that couldn't be the case, or could it?

- - - - - - - - -

Faith was glad little Dawnie knew how to do an address search on the computer as she got out of a cab in the outskirts of Detroit Michigan. She hated being so deceitful to her friends, but was not hurt over what she was about to do to Joyce Summers.

She put her cigarette out and walked up to the quaint little house. There she stood for a few minutes then decided what she needed to do. Faith was never one to beat around the bush and wasn't going to do so now. She knocked heavily on the door and a middle-aged man promptly answered it. "Hey Rupert Giles?" She asked with her poker face firmly planted.

"Who is enquiring," the man with a thick British accent, who wore glasses that slid down his face, replied.

"Name's Faith, I'm the current slayer," she punched Giles in the side of the head, and he hit the floor. She pushed him aside and knew her plan was going correctly. He was a lump of dead weight.

Faith stepped further inside the nicely decorated small house. There were a few paintings on the walls, pictures of Joyce and Buffy Summers, as well as her friends. There were several statuettes along a shelved wall, which contained several books. She glanced at the coffee table that had a drink and book on it. The book was opened to a page that read, removing a Slayer's power in the event of a mishap that produces two slayers. Faith quickly glanced at the page, she didn't understand much that was written on it but knew what had taken place.

- - - - - -

The gang stood inside the kitchen as the cops browsed around the Summers house in search of a thief. They all gave each other strange looks but none spoke. "I know where Faith is," Dawn said in a hushed voice.

"Where," Willow was the first to ask with excitement in her low toned voice.

"I can't tell, she made me promise but she will be back. She didn't take the money on purpose." Dawn said with a half smile on her face.

"Then you need to tell Joyce this," Cordy said in a whisper.

"No!" Willow half shouted trying to keep the conversation hidden from the others. "You all go outside, let me talk to Dawnie." Oz went out the door quickly followed by Cordy who didn't look happy that Willow was taking charge in matters that concerned her girlfriend. Xander shrugged his shoulders but followed the others. "Ok Dawnie it's just the two of us," Willow put her arm around the small girl in a comforting manner.

"Faith has gone to get Buffy," was all Dawn said. Willow's face dropped, her mouth opened and closed in her babble-fashion, but not a word came out.

- - - - - -

Faith trudged up the stairs where the sound of soft music could be heard. The door to a room was cracked open just enough that she could see a young girl inside. The girl appeared to be brushing her hair and humming softly. When the girl turned, Faith saw that it was Buffy. "B, get up now!" Faith shouted with rage in her voice.

Buffy turned to see the brunette who shouted at her. "Do I know you?"

"Name's Faith, the other slayer, from what I saw downstairs probably the only slayer." She moved quickly in the room, as she saw Buffy had made a dash for the window. She grabbed hold of her arm and spun her around. "Do you know you are a selfish bitch? You put your friends through trauma like you wouldn't believe and all because you couldn't deal with having to slay your vampire boyfriend who, by the way, is alive and kicking!"

"You don't get it and never will!" Buffy hissed back, as she tried to pull away from Faith. The ritual had worked however; Buffy was no longer blessed with slayer strength and knew she wasn't going anywhere until this slayer decided to free her.

"I don't really give a rat's ass B! It's your friends and that broody ass vampire that do and that is the only reason I'm here!" Faith lifted the former slayer off the ground as she spoke to emphasize her rage. "You could have done this funky ritual and stayed home! But no, your sick mother had to fake your death to get you away from it! She didn't care about anyone who loved you and neither did you!"

"I had every right to not be a slayer and now I'm not! Is Angel all right? Willow, Xander are ok now?" Buffy asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah you had the right to run from slaying, but no right to rip their hearts out like that. Red is good, Xan is a little hostile and Fang, you be the judge B." Faith spoke softly, as she let the blonde loose.

Buffy's eyes dropped to the floor and tears began to fall. "Faith, never ever get involved with a demon or vampire because you will have to kill it then you will be in a mess like I'm in. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Can you imagine Faith, having to murder something that you love with all your heart and soul?" Buffy asked in a pleading tone.

"I watched my watcher die at the hands of some bad ass vamp," Faith offered. "I came to Sunnydale to find you because I needed help. Thing is, you weren't there and you know what else? They placed me in your own mother's home," Faith's eyes flashed with rage upon the realization that it was probably all planned. "Y'know Kakistos almost killed your mom but I saved her. I thought she was all broken up over you B, but she knew all along! She let those poor friends of yours grieve so badly, they did have to go to therapy and she even went to therapy. B that is cold man, just flat out cold!"

"I can't tell Angel now, he will hate me." Tears fell from Buffy's eyes, but Faith maintained her distance. "Faith, just go home okay? Just go home and forget this ever happened!" Buffy shouted in anger at herself for doing such a thing.

"No B, I'm a lot of things, but a liar isn't one of them and you are going home and you will face the music!" Faith grabbed the blonde up in the air and hit her on the side of the head.

- - - - - -

The clock struck 5:30am when Willow rolled over on the Summers couch. She had insisted Dawn let her have the computer and figured Faith's arrival to the Sunnydale airport should be about now, which meant she would be home soon. Willow then scooted the gang out the door vowing to stay with Joyce to get some answers. She had kept the secret because she felt it was in the best interest of everyone until things were sorted out.

Willow pondered everything that had transpired. Why Giles had taken Buffy to a suburb of Detroit Michigan and why Joyce had kept the secret. She couldn't figure out why Buffy would go to such lengths to stay away from everyone and why her own mother would condone such behavior. She felt betrayed in the worst way but knew her questions would soon be answered, as she heard Faith's boots on the porch.


	7. Chapter 7 Dealing

A/N Here we go, this one has been on hiatus for a while, but now it's time to get it finished up.

Recap: In the first six chapters, we learned that Joyce and others helped Buffy to devise a plan. They made everyone believe she had killed herself because she couldn't deal with killing Angel. In fact, she was alive and well in hiding, until Faith found her. Faith and Cordy were trying to spark up a relationship and Faith was bringing Buffy home. At present, though both girls are alive and thanks to a spell, Giles found, Faith is the only living slayer.

Chapter seven- Dealing

As Willow stood frozen, Faith opened the door and pushed Buffy into the house. Willow's eyes bulged out as big as silver dollars, as she looked at Buffy. She looked from one girl to the other for a few moments before the tears flowed down her face. "Buffy how could you do this to us?" She shrieked in pure anguish, as Joyce came down the stairs.

"Oh my god!" Joyce shouted with a horrified look on her face. "I," she looked at her daughter questioningly. She then looked at Willow who looked as though she would pass out at any second. Her main concern however, was for Buffy who looked heart broken.

"I found her Mrs. S." Faith said dryly. "What you all did was cold and cruel! I am not a perfect person by any means, but no way could I match a crazy ass stunt like this!" Faith's anger was evident in her voice, as she moved beside Willow to steady the redhead.

"My mother was trying to help me, you do not speak to her in that tone!" Buffy shouted in an enraged manner. "I love Angel and could not live without him! That is why I did what I did and it was my choice to make!" Buffy pointed at Faith as she spoke. Deep down in her heart, she knew what they'd done was wrong, but continued to defend their choices outwardly. Pride was the cause of this self-defense that she did not even believe in. For days, before Faith had arrived to get her, she was feeling the pangs of guilt over the huge mistake she had made. She decided that it was done and there was nothing she could do to correct it. While part of her never wanted to face all of this, another part of her was glad that Faith chose to correct it.

"You all could have done it without leading all your friends to believe that you were dead!" Faith shouted back angrily. "Look at Red here, look what you did to her and what about Xander! That pissy-ass brat loved you with all his heart and you ripped it out all because you are a selfish bitch!"

Willow was now trembling and sank to the floor out of shock. She could not believe what she was seeing or hearing. Buffy tore everyone's world upside-down and Joyce helped her. "Will," Buffy started towards the broken redhead but was stopped.

"Get away from me! I don't even know you! You cost me months of therapy to get over your death and as far as I'm concerned, you are dead!" Having said that, Willow jumped to her feet and raced blindly out the door.

"That's not even fair! I was in pain too but nobody cares!" Buffy shouted, as Giles ran through the kitchen door and glared at Faith.

"This is all your fault," he barked. "You have messed everything up for Buffy!" He raised a hand towards Faith but she knocked him backwards with ease. His eyes glared red and his mannerisms displayed were those of an insane man.

"Fuck you all! Buffy is not the only important person on this earth! I won't be back here Joyce, that is one thing you can count on!" She stormed out the door with Giles hurling obscenities to her back.

Buffy looked at first Giles then her mother. The blond sank back on the sofa with tears in her eyes. "They're right, this was a bad idea from the beginning. I let them all down and hurt them beyond repair. I wish one of you would have stopped me and realized that I was not in the right frame of mind when I came up with this stupid plan. I mean, the spell to take my powers is all good but did I really have to go so far as to fake my death?" Joyce put her arms around her daughter who began to weep uncontrollably. She knew that Buffy was right but there was nothing that could be done about it now but hope that her friends would forgive her.

- - - - - - - -

Faith found Willow in the park. She was curled into herself sobbing. The dark slayer wasn't big on comforting but the redhead broke her heart. "Hey," she said and sat down next to Willow. "Red, I'm sorry man. I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing anyone can say. She betrayed us all." Willow said between heaving sobs. The months of self-torture and grief were all for nothing. Buffy had been alive and well through it all. Giles knew what a mess Buffy's friends were in and obviously didn't care. Willow felt so alone and empty as if everyone she'd ever known, every truth she'd ever believed in were taken from her thus rendering her world void of any emotion.

"Yeah but y'know, people do some stupid shit when they're out of their mind. I hear love can do that to ya and plus having to kill the one you love? I dunno Red, it's a mess for sure, but I think you all need to get it out in the open. Call one of those meetings you all talked about and see what shakes up out of it." Faith shuffled her feet uncomfortably as she spoke. She knelt down and put her arms around the distraught redhead.

Willow seemed to relax as Faith hugged her. "You're right, but I don't know if I can forgive this. She put us all through hell."

"Yeah I understand that," Faith said then leant down and kissed Willow's cheek, as Cordy walked up to them.

"What the hell is this?" Cordy asked, one could have swore that daggers flew from her eyes, as she looked at Willow. "When I tried talking with Xander, you were always there and now this?"

"C, it's not like that." Faith ventured but Cordy didn't listen. She lashed out and smacked Willow's face hard. Instinctively, Faith shoved the brunette a little to hard and Cordy hit the ground. "Knock it off," Faith yelled and shot daggers from her own eyes. "Life isn't all about you C! There is something major going on here and I think that you should march your happy ass to Joyce's house and find out."

"How dare you push me like that!" Cordy spat in an enraged tone.

"Fuck this," Faith helped Willow to stand and walked off.

- - - - - -

Everyone was seated in the Summers living room. Willow had composed herself so as not to alarm everyone but Cordelia had done that already by telling them what she had seen. The room was silent until Joyce walked in to address everyone. "Before you all go on a questioning tantrum, just let me explain."

"No," Faith said. "Let her explain, she did it!"

Joyce looked at the volatile slayer and resigned to her demand. She knew Buffy should be involved in the explaining process, but she didn't have the heart to put her daughter through any further pain. She looked over at Willow and found that she agreed with Faith. "All right but not one word until she's finished or I throw you all out!" Joyce barked in a protective manner.

The gang sipped on their drinks and relaxed until she entered. Xander's face went white as a ghost, his mouth moved, and tears fell. Oz just sat placidly as if it were just another normal day in Sunnydale. Angel looked so grief stricken that little Dawnie cried for him. Cordy's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, as she looked at Willow and her girlfriend. Giles stood protectively behind Buffy, as if he could tare Faith from limb to limb right that second. Anya tried to console Xander but wasn't fairing very well. "First, I want to apologize for the hurt and grief that I put you all through. I made some really stupid choices that I regret. I wanted to kill myself rather than Angel because I loved him so much. Giles was afraid that I would go through it so found the spell and we came up with a plan. This plan would get me out of this line of work and help me be normal. I didn't want to be here nor see anyone because of what I had to do to Angel. So, I decided that Buffy would die and Elizabeth would live. This hurt me as much as it hurt the rest of you and I am so sorry. I will spend an eternity trying to make it up to you all, that is, if you will let me." Buffy finished speaking as the tears flooded down her face. It was clear her that pain was just as bad as the anguish that racked most everyone else in the room.

Anya looked around the room to gauge what everyone was thinking. She wasn't getting much of a vibe from anyone but Cordy who seemed rather complacent by it all. "So Buffy is back, congrats and I hope your normal life goes well. Willow, if that's what was going on earlier, I do apologize." Cordy said as sincerely as she could. It wasn't that she didn't care; she just had a different way of displaying it.

"Well I'm outta here." Faith said and stood to leave. "You all have a nice reunion."

"Wait," Xander called to the slayer. "Faith, this showed me that Buffy is just as human as the rest of us. I gave you a hard time and I want to get that behind us. I'd like us to be friends if that's possible."

"Sure," she said bluntly and left the house.


	8. Chapter 8 Moving On

Chapter eight- Moving On

A few days later, the still stunned gang was at the Bronze. They didn't quite know how to act, what to say nor if they could forgive Buffy but everyone minus Angel decided to give it a shot. He and Buffy didn't even get to have a discussion about what had happened. She had gone round to the mansion earlier in the day and found a simple note that told her he was moving on with his life and it no longer included her. The gang had mixed emotions over his decision, mostly not blaming him in the least for leaving. She wasn't getting much sympathy and missed her slayer duties on top of everything else. "Faith, would you mind if I went along on your patrol tonight?" Buffy asked somberly.

"Na I don't mind," Faith said and looked at her girlfriend.

"It's fine if you come along with us." Cordy said flatly. She didn't much like the time that Faith was spending with Buffy alone. They seemed to be getting to close for Cordy's comfort and she planned to put an end to it. Faith had told her that Buffy was going through a hard time of slayer withdrawal since she came home and saw her old stomping grounds.

"Why don't we all just go?" Xander said in recognition of Cordy's jealousy. He thought that he might be able to stop a catfight that Cordy might actually be able to win since Buffy foolishly gave up her powers.

As the gang walked through the chillingly quiet graveyards, Buffy looked around. Her heart was in it; she wanted to continue the fight for the good of mankind, but that something inside her that used to drive her was missing. She stopped beside a headstone and stared into space for a moment. She then sank to her knees and sobbed. "B," Faith said and walked over to the broken ex slayer. "Why don't you let your friends here take you home. Maybe you're not ready for this."

"I'm never gonna be ready for this," Buffy said sarcastically. "I may as well apply for that college out of state that mom suggested for the last little while."

"Buffy get off your pity the ex slayer train!" Cordy yelled in exasperation. "You made this stupid decision now deal with it and move on! You hurt your friends badly, ran Angel out of town and now we're supposed to fall all over you and say, oh poor Buffy! Well excuse me if I can't do that because I don't feel sorry for you! You did the damage all on your own because you didn't listen to us all when we tried to get you not to get in bed with Angel!"

"Core stop it now!" Xander yelled and got in the cheerleader's face but Faith quickly shoved him away from her.

"C, you didn't have to put it like that but you're right. We can be here to support B but we can't fix her problems for her. X-man, you ever go up at C like you're gonna hit her again and you'll lose an arm!" Faith growled angrily. Her protectiveness of Cordy showed the brunette that Faith was really with only her and helped her to feel as if she could let her guard down somewhat.

"Let's all stop this now before it gets out of hand." Oz surprised everyone by speaking up. "Buffy, we're here for you but it's hard on all of them. You hurt them almost beyond repair and though they want to help you, the wounds are too fresh for them to carry you. You gotta give us a little help here Buff and then we can help you."

"He's right," Willow added. "We love you Buffy and understand the pain you were going through over having to kill Angel. We understand it because we felt that we killed you by not finding another solution. It stings real bad and isn't easy to get over but I am here for you."

The tears began to fall from Buffy, Xander and Willow's eyes as they hugged. "Take her home," Faith said with higher hopes now that they would all soon be able to move on.

As the Scoobies left, Cordy looked at Faith who had just lit a cigarette. "Faith, I'm really sorry for how I act sometimes. It's just me and I don't know how to put what I feel so I act like a stupid bitch. I was afraid that Buffy would try to take you away from me and I never really had something special like you. I've had all the material things that money can buy but that's not where it's at, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah C, I get where you're coming from." Faith turned and kissed her girlfriend several times.

"Would you mind bringing breath mints, I can't stand smoke-kisses." Cordy said and Faith just laughed at her.

"Deal and move on C," she said and kissed her girlfriend again.

- - - - - - -

Three years later, Cordelia Chase was packing her bags. She planned to leave Sunnydale and never look back because the pain was to deep. While Buffy went off to Chicago for college, Willow went to Harvard; Xander moved to the Midwest somewhere with Anya, Cordelia stayed in Sunnydale with Faith. They fought for the good of mankind for the next three years. They loved and laughed as well as shed tears during their time together.

The day they both knew would eventually come, finally came, Faith sacrificed herself to rid the world of some hell God named Glory and another slayer was called. It was all that simple, one dies and another takes their place. For Cordelia Chase however, there would never be another Faith in her life. She would never allow herself to love another as deeply as she did her slayer.

"I love you Faith, forever and a day, until we meet again." Cordelia said and kissed the picture on the headstone that read, Faith Lehane, friend, life partner, and, above all, a self-giving human being.

The tears flowed down her cheeks like a never-ending waterfall as she headed towards her car. She would go to LA and help Angel in the good fight because that is what Faith asked her to do.

A/N that's it peeps.


End file.
